1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain type of airbag apparatus known in the art includes a housing for accommodating an airbag and a cover for covering the airbag, and has a hook extending from a sidewall of the housing to be engaged in an engagement hole formed in a mount wall projecting from the back face of the cover (see Patent Documents 1 through 6, for example). The airbag apparatus disclosed in these patent documents has a stopper situated below the hook to prevent the movement of the cover or the housing, thereby ensuring that the hook does not disengage from the engagement hole upon load being exerted to the cover or the housing.
In the related-art airbags described above, the positional relationship between the stopper, the hook and the engagement hole should be determined such that the hook does not disengage from the engagement hole upon load being exerted to the cover or the housing. Depending on the positional relationship between the stopper, the hook and the engagement hole, ease of assembly may be degraded when the housing and the cover are assembled during a manufacturing process.
Accordingly, an airbag apparatus may be provided that ensures ease of assembly at the time of assembling a housing for accommodating an airbag and a cover for covering the airbag.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-117607    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-117609    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-321513    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-306113    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-1356    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-202707